


Jet Black Hearts 1.22: Meg Masters

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: An elegy forMeg Masters.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Jet Black Hearts 1.22: Meg Masters

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 1.22, "Devil's Trap."

The hell of it was, Meg could feel the pain. Every blow, every cut, every bone broken when she slammed into the pavement. The demon kept her body going, but everything was shards within her.

That symbol though, the devil's trap? That was the worst, she found. It was all the pain and fear, concentrated like a stone in her stomach, radiating outward like her skin was about to burst.

She couldn't always follow the conversations the demon had--sometimes it was like she was submerged, like everything was muffled by a tide of blood and bile. And sometimes she just couldn't bear to follow too closely, to know what the demon's victims pleaded as she toyed with them.

These ones, though, Sam and Dean, she knew them almost intimately. Their friend Bobby, not so much, but he was of a type with John. Hunters, Meg had learned in her confinement, were as predictable as the demon said they were.

They had the demon now, though. She could feel it roiling within her, all shrieks and rage. And the hunters, with hate in their eyes and violence in their hands, spoke with--

They were, what were they saying? It was--

Is this it?

Maybe this is it, Meg thought.

This is it.

_thisisitthisisitthisis--_


End file.
